


Numbers

by lionwolves



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Different Incarnations are Siblings, Multi, The Doctors are Human, The Masters are Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwolves/pseuds/lionwolves
Summary: An AU in which the various incarnations of the Doctor are a big family of siblings, named as their regeneration numbers, featuring some of their companions and friends from throughout both Classic and New Who.





	1. The Vase

The vase hits the floor with a loud ‘clack’.

 

Eleven’s breath hitches and he stops dead in his tracks. He turns slowly to see pieces of the shattered vase scattered across the floor.

 

Thirteen emerges from the hall with a football in hand to see her younger brother standing in the foyer. 

 

“What are you doing? I thought we were playing outside?”

 

Instead of speaking, he simply moves out of the way, revealing the shattered vase.

 

Her mouth drops open. “How’d that happen?”

 

“I was running! Oh, I’m going to be in such big trouble,” Eleven begins to panic. 

 

“You know I’ll help you figure it out as usual, El,” She responds. 

 

“Right,” He says, his face softening. “But what are we going to do?”

 

Their attention is turned to Ten hurriedly rushing down the stairs. 

 

“Ten!” Thirteen exclaims.

 

He stops at the end of the stairs and observes them for a moment. “I know those faces. What have you two done now?”

 

“I broke the vase, you have to help us,” Eleven pleads, attempting his best puppy dog eyes as if it will affect his older brother. 

 

“As much as I love getting involved in your mischief and getting myself in trouble,” Ten begins sarcastically. “I can’t. I’m going next door to play with Harry.”

 

“You always want to go play with him instead of us,” Eleven complains. 

 

“Because he’s my friend and you’re my annoying little siblings,” He answers.

 

“I’ll show you annoying—“ Thirteen begins to charge forward before Eleven pulls her back.

 

“Do we want his help or not?” He asks her. 

 

Her eyes still blaze with determination to punish him for that comment, but she settles down. 

 

“I told you, I‘m going next door. You should just ask Twelve,” Ten tells them. 

 

“Where is he?” Eleven asks, looking around the house. 

 

“Where do you think?” Ten asks, as if it is obvious. “You can follow me over there if you want.”

 

***

 

Instead of going through the front door, Ten leads his two younger siblings to the Masters’ backyard fence and begins to climb over first.

 

Eleven reaches out to help his older, but smaller sister over the fence, but she bats his hand away.

 

“I can climb up just fine, El,” She retorts, beginning to lift herself up. She unexpectedly finds difficulty actually climbing over it. “Actually—“

 

He smiles and all but pushes her over the fence, but fortunately Ten is on the other side to steady her when she lands. 

 

Once Eleven climbs over, Ten begins to walk through the backyard with his siblings trailing him.

 

They immediately encounter Harry, sitting on the back porch and wearing the same hard, calculating expression he always does.

 

“What took you so long?” Harry asks, directly to Ten and not formally greeting any of them. “And why did you bring them along?” 

 

“They had a problem so they came with me to find Twelve,” Ten explains. 

 

Harry eyes them intensely for a moment before he says, “He’s upstairs.”

 

Eleven looks to Thirteen, who nods before they begin to walk past Harry and into the back of the house.

 

As soon as they enter the house, the sound of a guitar fills their ears, and they immediately know to follow the sound to find their brother. 

 

Entering Missy’s room without permission is too much of a risk even for Thirteen, so she decides to knock first.

 

Through the door, they can hear a loud groan and Twelve stops playing guitar. 

 

Missy jerks the door open with a scowl on her face. “What?”

 

Eleven immediately becomes nervous in her presence. 

 

“Hi, Missy,” He blushes. “Sorry. I, uh, we wanted to see Twelve.”

 

Missy looks amused at the reaction she elicits from him, but turns to Thirteen for a more coherent answer. 

 

“We have a problem,” Thirteen says evenly. “We really really need his help.”

 

Missy steps aside, revealing Twelve sitting on her bed with his guitar in his hands. 

 

“The tots are here,” She informs him before joining him on her bed.

 

Thirteen enters the room, with Eleven following hesitantly. “Don’t call us that.”

 

“What do you two want?” Twelve asks. 

 

“The vase, Twelve, I broke the vase,” Eleven blurts quickly. 

 

“Well. It was nice knowing you, El,” Twelve responds with a slight smirk as his fingers trail the edge of his guitar strings. 

 

Missy laughs at his remark, but neither Eleven nor Thirteen are amused.

 

Thirteen moves closer to Missy’s bed. “We really need your help.” 

 

“I’m busy,” He tells her.

 

“Playing guitar and spending time with Missy is not busy. That’s all you ever do.” Thirteen argues. 

 

Twelve rolls his eyes. “Like I said, I’m busy. Go ask Eight.”

 

Eleven scoffs, looking at his brother in disbelief. “We came all the way over here, for you.”

 

“All the way? Don’t be so dramatic, baby brother. Its like, what, two feet from our house to here?”

 

“Practically a nanometer,” Missy adds. 

 

“Just go find Eight, I know he’ll help you,” Twelve declares. 

 

***

 

Eight’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Have either of you seen my notebook? I can’t remember where I put it.”

 

Thirteen shares an annoyed glance with Eleven before she decides to speak up. 

 

“No, we haven’t seen it, but we need your help.”

 

“What happened?” He asks, still moving around his room erratically in search of his notebook. 

 

“To sum it up, the vase broke,” Thirteen begins. 

 

Eight kneels down and peeks under his bed. “Which one?”

 

“Which vase?” Thirteen asks. 

 

“No. Which one of you knocked it over?” Eight corrects, flipping his long hair out of his face as he looks back at them. 

 

“Me,” Eleven replies.

 

“Which vase?” Eight continues. 

 

Thirteen shakes her head at the structure of her brother’s questions. “The one in the foyer.”

 

“Oh, One loves that one. He says it’s an antique... irreplaceable,” Eight replies. 

 

“We know. That’s why we need help figuring out what to do,” Eleven says. 

 

Eight doesn’t respond, instead electing to continue the search for his notebook. 

 

Thirteen does a quick scan of his room before she spots his notebook on the side of his desk. 

 

She walks over, picks it up, and waves it in front of him. “This notebook?”

 

“Yes, thank you,” Eight says, reaching for it.

 

She moves it behind her back. “I’ll give it to you if you help us.”

 

Eight sighs deeply. “I don’t have time to play games, little sister. I have homework.”

 

Thirteen hands the notebook to Eleven behind her back. 

 

“We don’t have time either. Soon, One will be home from work,” Eleven tells him. “So... just help us... and you get your notebook back.”

 

“Give it here, El,” Eight warms. 

 

Eleven takes off running down the hall with his brother’s notebook, with Eight following him at a close pace. 

 

“What are you two doing?” Five asks. 

 

“Get my notebook from him,” Eight tells him. 

 

Without any further thought, Five excitedly jumps into the conflict, joining Eight as they start to converge on Eleven in an attempt to retrieve the notebook.

 

Crowded by them, Eleven blindly tosses it away into Thirteen’s direction.

 

“Sis! Catch.”

 

They all turn to see that it is caught by Nine, who stands with a disapproving glare on his face.

 

“Now, I’d expect this from the littler ones, but Eight and Five, you should know better,” He reprimands.

 

“They started it!” Eight complains. “She took my notebook and tried to blackmail me.”

 

After Nine hands the notebook to Eight, he and Five return to their room.

 

Eleven and Thirteen remain in the hall in expectance of a scolding from the eldest brother currently in the house. 

 

“Is that true?” He asks them. 

 

Thirteen shrugs. “Well, we had a problem and no one would help us.“

 

“I’ll help you. What‘s the problem?” 

 

“I broke the vase,” Eleven confesses. 

 

Nine laughs a little. “Don’t tell me. The one in the foyer that One loves? How on Earth did you break that?”

 

“I was... sort of... running through the house,” Eleven replies sheepishly. 

 

“Of course you were,” Nine says. 

 

“So are you going to help us?” Eleven asks, impatiently. 

 

Nine contemplates for a moment. 

 

“Well, gluing it won’t work and I’m sure that’s occurred to you. We need to clean it up... and we need to find a replacement.”

 

“A replacement? Eight said One said it was antique,” Thirteen says. 

 

“It’s from the shop down the road... he likes to put on such a show of being pretentious, but I saw it in the catalog,” Nine informs. “Let’s go.”

 

***

 

When they return from the shops, they are shocked to see One’s car in the driveway. 

 

Immediately, Nine, Eleven, and Thirteen rush out of the car and into the house. 

 

They are relieved that Eight is the first person they encounter when they enter the house and not One. 

 

“Where’s One?” Nine asks him. 

 

“Kitchen, I think... should be.”

 

“Did he see the vase?”

 

“I don’t know...” Eight responds. 

 

“Did he?!” Eleven presses. 

 

“I think he came through the back. I don’t think he’s been this way just yet,” Eight replies. 

 

“Good... go make sure he stays in the kitchen,” Nine orders.

 

However reluctantly, Eight does begin to walk in the direction of the kitchen.

 

Nine unwraps the vase on the stairs before he gently sets it in the place of the original. 

 

He hands Eleven the bag. “Go throw this away outside.”

 

Thirteen steps back and looks at the vase. “Looks no different to me.”

 

“What looks no different to you?” They hear behind them, and turn to see that it is One standing at the end of the stairs.

 

Thirteen feels her heart skip a beat, but she tries not to make it obvious.

 

“I dusted the vase, and Thirteen, she was saying that it doesn’t look any different so I must not have dusted well,” Nine explains evenly.

 

“Hmm.” One walks over to the vase and closely inspects it. 

 

Nine looks down at his little sister, both of them feeling immensely nervous.

 

“It looks fine to me,” One finally says. “Anyhow, it is time for dinner...”

 

Once he exits the foyer, Nine and Thirteen breathe a sigh of relief. 

 

Triumphantly, Nine puts his hand up to high five Thirteen, but she moves her hand toward his, he moves it higher in the air and out of her reach. 

 

Nine laughs as she huffs in irritation. 

 

“Eleven! Put that ice cream down! You haven’t had dinner yet!” One scolds from the kitchen, loud enough for them to hear.

 

Nine shakes his head. “Huh. I wondered where your shadow had gotten off to.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is Simm!Master and is Missy’s little brother and other incarnations of the Master, Delgado and Ainley’s Masters, are their older brothers and will be introduced later, along with more incarnations of the Doctor. 
> 
> The ages are as follows:  
> One = 28  
> Nine = 16  
> Eight = 12  
> Five = 11  
> Twelve = 13  
> Missy = 13  
> Ten = 10  
> Harry (Simm!Master) = 10  
> Thirteen = 8  
> Eleven = 7


	2. School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An average school day for the various Doctors, and Masters, and their friends.

Ten plops down at his desk next to Martha and Donna. They share a smile and look ahead to their teacher. 

 

On the other side of him, Harry sits at his desk making some contraption with his pencil and rubberbands. 

 

“What are you doing?” Ten whispers.

 

“Shh,” Harry replies, right before he flings a rubberband at a student that sits in front of him. 

 

“Seriously, Harry?” Donna whispers in an annoyed tone, to which Harry replies with a smirk. 

 

The teacher turns around from writing on the chalkboard. “What’s going on?”

 

“Harry flung something at me,” The student says. 

 

“He’s lying, and he’s going to regret that,” Harry warns. 

 

The teacher glares disapprovingly, though she isn’t surprised by his behavior. “Harry, go outside.”  

 

Harry huffs and walks slowly outside of the classroom.

 

***

 

Missy is never on time to class. Ever. 

 

It is one of the many facts about his girlfriend that Twelve has to learn to accept, though it does irritate him just the slightest bit.

 

His eyes follow her as she saunters into class and kisses him on the cheek before she sits down at her desk. 

 

Clara shakes her head, though she is still not surprised by her tardiness. 

 

“What did I miss?” Missy asks. 

 

“The whole semester, basically,” Clara comments. “That’s how late you are.”

 

Missy frowns. “Don’t be snarky, Oswald.”

 

Clara rolls her eyes and continues taking notes. 

 

Class ends not long after that, so the three of them head to their lockers.

 

Clara peers into Missy’s locker. “That... you’re not supposed to have that in your locker.”

 

Missy scoffs. “Oh, please, it’s a taser, not a deadly weapon.”

 

“That’s a switchblade, Missy!” Clara exclaims.

 

“That? Oh, my older brother gave it to me,” She replies. “You know how he is, so that I can protect myself.” 

 

“I do know, and in that case, I’m just happy it’s not a gun in there,” Twelve says quietly.

 

“Where is Bill, by the way?” Missy asks. 

 

At that moment, they all look down the hall to see Bill very cheerfully talking to a girl as they walk side by side. 

 

Missy turns from her locker just as Bill approaches her group of friends. “What’s her name?”

 

“What? Oh, Heather,” Bill answers, excitedly. “She’s amazing.”

 

The bell rings.

 

“Are we all, like, ridiculously late for history?” Bill asks. 

 

***

 

Nine taps his pen against his desk impatiently as he looks at the clock, which makes Rose frown at him.

 

“Will you calm down? You act like you haven’t seen him in a month,” Rose says to him. “It’s only been a weekend.”

 

Nine smiles nervously. “You’re right.”

 

“It is very cute, though,” Rose concedes.

 

As soon as the bell rings, Nine practically shoots out of his seat, then calmly walks to his locker and puts his things away.

 

A pair of hands cover his eyes. “Guess who?”

 

“Hmm... give me a clue?” Nine asks, playfully. 

 

“Somebody who loves you?”

 

“That’s from Star Wars,” Nine replies.

 

As soon as he turns around, Jack kisses him softly on the lips. 

 

“I missed you,” Jack says.

 

“I know,” Nine says.

 

“He’s acting all cool now, but he was tapping his pen, annoying me, counting down the minutes to when he could see you!” Rose says. 

 

Jack leans in and kisses Rose on the forehead. “Missed you, too, you know.”

 

Rose blushes as she looks up at him. 

 

***

 

Eleven runs hard and fast around the playground, looking back to see Amy close on his tail.

 

He tries to move in a zig zag motion, but Amy jumps over a play tire to tag him on the back. 

 

“Got you!” Amy exclaims triumphantly.

 

Rory moves closer to them and high-fives Amy.

 

“You tots wanna play some real games?” They hear behind them.

 

They turn to see Thirteen, Ryan, and Yaz standing with dodgeballs in hand.

 

Since Eleven and Thirteen are only a year apart in age, they often end up on the playground for recess at the same times, and sometimes Thirteen isn’t too cool to play with her little brother and his friends.

 

“Is that even a question?” Amy asks. 

 

Thirteen smiles at her. She and Amy have always gotten along and matched up quite well, both being fierce, active young girls who can beat the boys at their own game.

 

“Don’t forget about me.”

 

Thirteen turns around to see her friend, O, walking towards them. 

 

Yaz and Ryan groan as soon as they see him. 

 

O hardly gets along with any of his classmates, and usually insists on antagonizing them, except for Thirteen.

 

The two of them had been best friends since they were much younger because they live next door to each other. 

 

Despite his reluctance to play nicely with the other kids beside her, Thirteen always tries to include him whenever she plays during recess. 

 

“Of course not,” Thirteen replies to him. 

 

“No! He’s not playing with us!” Eleven complains. “He always throws the dodgeballs too hard and he’s mean.”

 

“He’ll be nice this time, right, O?” Thirteen assures. 

 

O ignores her question. “What’s wrong, El? Are you scared of me?” 

 

Eleven clears his throat. “I’m not scared of anything! We just... need one more player so that it’s even.” 

 

Rory finds one of their classmates to be on their team, and the two groups of four get in position across from each other.

 

O flashes Eleven a mischievous smile as he grips the ball hard in his hands. 

 

***

 

Martha picks through her lunch before she finally pushes it away. 

 

“I’ll take that,” Harry says behind her, sitting down and reaching for her tray.

 

“Weren’t you in detention?” Donna asks. 

 

Harry shrugs. “I got out, it’s easy.”

 

He starts reaching for Martha’s tray once more.

 

“Ask nicely,” Ten tells him. 

 

“She’s not even going to eat it!” Harry complains. 

 

“Take it,” Martha concedes, sliding her tray over to him.

 

“Why didn’t you get your own double plates like you usually do, greedy?” Donna asks.

 

Harry starts scarfing down food, but swallows to answer. “Then my ID number will scan in the system for today and they’ll know I ditched detention.”

 

Ten shakes his head. “They’re gonna find out and you’ll end up in more trouble, you might as well have just stayed.”

 

“They have to find me first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated this after I’ve had this chapter written for awhile but I had to add the newest incarnation of the Master! Hope y’all enjoy! 
> 
> The ages of those featured in the chapter are as follows:  
> Nine, Jack, Rose = 16  
> Twelve, Missy, Clara, Bill = 13  
> Ten, Harry (Simm!Master), Donna, Martha = 10  
> Thirteen, Ryan, Yaz, O (Dhawan!Master) = 8  
> Eleven, Amy, Rory = 7


End file.
